Events/Childhood events
Childhood events are certain scenarios only popping up as a child or in school. Some events only happen when your character is under 18. Many of these do not have a huge effect on the character's life. Bullying There is an event where a bully can tease or make fun of you or your younger sibling. You have the option to either do nothing, assault your bully, report them, or if you have an older sibling, ask them to help you. If your younger sibling is being bullied, you have the option to either do nothing, assault the bully, and report them too. Sometimes, you can get in trouble for fighting a bully, and even expelled. Things the bully might do or say: *Try to turn your friends against you/your younger sibling *Won't let you/your younger sibling play with them *Tease you/your younger sibling about your socioeconomic status *Tell everyone that you/your younger sister slept with everyone on the diving team (only if female) *Tell everyone you/your younger brother have a small penis (only if male) *Make untrue rumors about you/your younger sibling *Fart in class and blame it on you/your younger sibling *Vandalise with graffiti and blame it on you/your younger sibling *Take your/your younger sibling's lunch money *Tell your/your younger sibling's classmates that you/your younger sibling smell like shrimp scampi *Call you/your younger sibling stupid every day *Insult your/your younger sibling's accent *Make fun of your/your sibling's lisp *Cut bits of your/your sibling's hair *Tell everyone your mother is a prostitute Classmate acting up A classmate of your character will act up in class. Your character can ignore them, report them, laugh at their antics, or assault them. Reporting the classmate will get them punished, but your character can lose popularity. Laughing at antics will give your character a higher relationship with the classmate but may or may not get them in trouble for encouraging a misbehaving classmate. Assaulting them could get your character in trouble for fighting. Class Clown Your character might come up with a good joke to tell in class as an answer to the teacher's question. You can either crack the joke, answer the question seriously, or say "never mind". Flirting Some teachers will flirt with your character. You can either flirt back, ignore them, or report them to the dean/principal/headmaster. This event is only sometimes a childhood event because it will only happen if you are in Community College, University, or any of the Higher Education options. Pets Your parents may offer to buy you and your siblings a pet. You can accept the pet or refuse it, and if your siblings have high petulance, they can assault or insult you for refusing a pet. Cars If you get your driver's license and your parents' generosity, money, and relationship levels are high, then they might offer to get you a car. You can choose to accept it gratefully, ask for a more expensive car, or turn it down. Asking for a more expensive car might lead to your parents getting you a better car, or you not getting a car at all. School dance Sometimes, you have the option to ask your crush out for the school dance, go by yourself, or not go at all. Successfully asking your crush out will increase your relationship with them, but being rejected with decrease your relationship with them. Taking someone to the school dance will not always lead to you dating them. First kiss Your character can have the opportunity to have their first kiss with one of their classmates. You have the option to kiss with tongue, kiss but make sure there's no tongue, or run away. Kissing them will give you a decent relationship boost with this classmate, but running away will lessen your relationship. Movies The kid/kids next door can invite your character to watch a movie with them. Going with them will boost your happiness, and if you are not a Bitizen, you will have to watch an ad. School Clubs/Extracurricular Activities When you go to middle school/secondary school, you are given the option to join a club or participate in extracurricular activities. Sometimes, there is a popup that tells you that your friends are joining a certain club and they want you to join it too, or you've been thinking about trying out in a sport. Drugs/Alcohol Even though your character is under 18 at this time, characters as young as 14 may be offered drugs or alcohol when they age up. Sometimes the character can become addicted or even overdose to death on their first offer, however, the latter is very rare. Playground Your character is on the playground and can choose to ride the slide, swings, monkey bars, or none because they are "too dangerous". Daredevil Your character's friends will sometimes jump off a bridge into a river, and tell you to do the same. You can jump, climb down instead of jumping, or refuse to. Following the School update, friends can persuade you to ditch class with them or help them cheat on exams. You may agree to peer pressure, refuse, or report it. If you do what you were pressured, you may or may not be caught depending on luck. If the classmate wants you to help them cheat, you can instead help them study, which will then say whether the classmate passed or failed the exam with their appreciation. If the classmate passes (whether by cheating or studying), or if you agree to ditch class for a friend, the relationship will improve with them. If you have not chosen to report them, you may still do so but this destroys your relationship with that character and could lose popularity. Even if you ditched school or helped them cheat, you will not be caught while reporting if you weren't already caught. Picking Teams Your character is picking teams on a sport and can choose who they want as their last teammate. The options are: the nerdy kid, the wimpy kid, the scrawny kid, and the uncoordinated kid, but you can choose to pick neither of them. Family Trips Your character's parents will sometimes book a vacation to a city in another country, or go on a road trip to visit some relatives. You can choose to appreciate it, argue but go anyway, or refuse to go. Emigration Rarely, your family might decide to emigrate to another country. Vaccination Your parents may vaccinate your character around the time they are a toddler. You can stay calm, throw a tantrum, or bite your parent (no matter what you pick, you will be vaccinated). Throwing a tantrum or biting your parent will lower your relationship. Driver's License When your character is the legal driving age in their country, they can take a multiple choice quiz to earn their driver's licence. Driver's License can only be free on the first try, subsequent tries will cost 45. This event is not always a childhood event as some countries require drivers to be at least 18 to receive a license. Category:BitLife Category:Events